1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a shock absorbing and magnetic levitating cushion, and especially to levitation formed by two mutually excluding annular magnets for shock absorbing, the present invention is particularly suitable for use for shock isolation and shock absorbing, and to be used as a supporting pedestal for an audio-video equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The living standards of the people in the world are continuously elevated, people think more and more highly of the life of leisure and the quality of life. The fond of enjoyment of audio-video amusements of people are extremely eager as to have specific spaces for audio-video amusements in their homes in order to enjoy acoustic and optic appreciations of as those used to be provided only in the highest class for a national music hall. While audio-video equipment for providing audio-video amusements can not only give the viewers/listeners the images of clear pictures to satisfy acoustic and optic feelings, but to provide necessary emergence of sounds; it is always the goal of the manufacturers of the art to satisfy acoustic feeling of listeners in enjoying natural as well as clear sounds.
It is well known that Hi-fi equipment is afraid of vibration that can affect quality of Hi-fi's. The sources of vibration that can influence Hi-fi equipment include a driving electric motor, magnetic inductance of a transformer as well as sound waves from heavy-sound playing of a loud speaker; in order to avoid such influences of vibration to Hi-fi equipment, the equipment are added on their own with measures of shock isolation and shock absorption, and therefore various shock absorbing devices are developed. But viewers/listeners generally pay much money for decoration. For example, they use imported wooden plates for a floor, and lay carpets to help absorbing sound, further, they use fire-proof mineral fibrous slabs with caissons for a ceiling, or use hard pyramidal footing nails and soft shock absorbing pads etc. to improve resonance vibration and sound absorbing, in order to reduce the influences of the vibrations of the interior and exterior regions of a Hi-fi equipment to obtain higher quality of sounds.
Under this condition, if an audio-video equipment of the best class has no better peripheral equipment to cooperate therewith, but is simply placed on a fixed cabinet or some other seats that are not able to eliminate a vibration source created by the audio-video equipment, thus, harmonic waves of the sounds will be distorted, and qualities of the sounds will not be mellow and thick. The expensive Hi-fi equipment will lose its proper effect, and the money paid for it is surely wasted.
In view of the above defects to be gotten rid of, the present invention is developed.